Squintern
Squintern is what Booth calls the interns working for Dr. Brennan and are members of the Jeffersonian Institute. As of Season 4 several interchanging Squinterns are introduced in the absence of Dr. Brennan's original intern/assistant Zack Addy. In order of their respective first appearances the squinterns are: * Dr. Zack Addy. (Season 1 - Season 3) (Former, serving time in McKinley Psychiatric Hospital for his involvement in the Gormogon crimes, exonerated.) * Dr. Clark Edison. (Season 3) - (Former, currently head of Historic Forensic Anthropology at the Jeffersonian, occasionally lends help for murder investigations) * Dr. Daisy Wick. (Season 4 - Season 12) * Wendell Bray. (Season 4 - Season 12) * Dr. Colin Fisher. (Season 4 - Season 12 ) * Vincent Nigel-Murray. (Season 4 - Season 6) (Deceased) (The English Squintern) * Dr. Arastoo Vaziri. (Season 4 - Season 12) * Finn Abernathy. (Season 7 - Season 9) * Dr. Oliver Wells. (Season 8 - Season 11) * Dr. Rodolfo Fuentes. (Season 9 - Season 12) * Jessica Warren. (Season 9 - Season 12) * Dr. Beth Mayer. (Season 11 - Season 12) The term has even been adopted by the Jeffersonian staff outside of Booth; in The Body in the Bounty, Dr. Camille Saroyan suggested that children's television star Professor Bunsen Jude act as her 'Squintern' for the current case as the others were unavailable. Typically, the team rotate through various Squinterns as the Jeffersonian budget cannot afford to use more than one of them at a time. However, the interns are all aware of each other, and there have been some cases that resulted in more than one being required, such as all five existing male interns collaborating in the investigation into the death of Tim Murphy ("The Patriot in Purgatory") and Clark Edison convincing the others to work on a case for free so that Brennan could focus on her imminent wedding. While Clark Edison has officially 'graduated' from intern status to become head of the Jeffersonian's forensic anthropology department, he is still called upon to act as an intern if help is needed during a conventional case and the others are unavailable, such as in "The Carrot in the Kudzu", when all other interns were at a conference. Often times, Dr. Douglas Filmore acts as a Squintern whenever he runs into Brennan and Booth in an investigation, although Dr. Brennan seemingly treats him with less respect that is of a Squintern. While Booth and Brennan were conducting an investigation during a flight, passenger Charlotte Utley acted as an indirect 'Squintern' by providing them with materials to put together a basic investigative kit in The Passenger in the Oven. When a murder was committed on the set of Bone of Contention, a film adaption of Brennan's work, Barry Summers, the actor who portrayed Jack Hodgins' character, acted as Brennan's temporary on-site intern as he had a degree in botany, although he never worked at the lab himself ("The Suit on the Set"). Sammy Mills acted as an official intern, but was let go after one case for her lack of aptitude ("The Strike in the Chord"). Although Scott Starret had acted as an intern for the case in The Finger in the Nest and was complimented for his abilities at the Jeffersonian, he is not considered a 'Squintern' as he has not developed a recurring role with the team. Gallery Category:Jeffersonian Institute Category:Interns Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Season 8 characters Category:Season 9 characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 10 characters